


Fallout

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cage isn't enough to hold Angelus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

What the fools didn't realize was that the cage had no hope of holding him. Upstairs they were squabbling already, their mission forgotten. Gunn was afraid of losing the woman he had already lost. Wesley's heart was so divided that it surprised him that it didn't crumble to pallid ash in Wesley's chest. Fred--maybe he'd probe the fissures in that keen, half-mad mind to find out what subterranean strength had enabled her to survive Pylea. Maybe sweet Drusilla needed a sister.

With every accusation and shout, he walked among them. No lock could shut away the shadow of his words.


End file.
